


I'll Be There For You

by samsgirly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Nightmares, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsgirly/pseuds/samsgirly
Summary: Reader calms down Dean when he has nightmares of hell and losing his siblings.





	I'll Be There For You

I was in my bed, I’d woken up a few minutes earlier and I was just laying there remembering things that had happened on hunts before. I was almost asleep when I heard a scream from the hallway, I sat up in bed immediately and grabbed my gun from the bedside table. I snuck around the corners checking every room as I passed it, then I heard it again. This time I could tell who it was coming from and where. I darted down the hallway the rest of the way when I reached Dean’s door. “Dean? Dean are- are you okay?” I stuttered out, my gun still up. Dean didn’t answer which scared me. I walked over to the bed and crouched down, he was still asleep but he was having a nightmare again. I crawled up into the bed with Dean and rested my hand on his cheek hoping to calm him down.  
He woke up and grabbed my hand not knowing who I was, “Oh sorry (Y/N), what are you doing in here?” “I heard you scream and headed in here, were you having a nightmare?” I asked.“Yeah, yeah it was.” Dean’s voice was small and almost weak.“Hey, everything is going to be okay, Cass got you out of hell and your not going to go back.” I said trying to calm him down.“(Y/N) what if I have to go back though, what if something happens to you or Sammy-” Dean started to panic.I grabbed Dean and hugged him tightly, “then you leave us, and I promise everything will be fine.”Dean started to cry into my shoulder and he hugged me tighter, “(Y/N/N) I can’t lose you and Sammy, I just can’t.” “Shh De its all going to be alright I promise.” I said with a calm, soothing voice.Eventually I fell asleep in Dean’s arms and he took me to my room and laid me in my bed. When I woke up the next morning we didn’t say anything about what happened, we never talked about it any of the times it happened, but Dean had stayed up after he put me in my bed and did research even though we didn’t have a case to be researching for.It happened again through out the nights, the same thing. He would scream and I’d rush in his room, he no longer panicked when he found me with him when he woke up, instead he just hugged me and told me everything that had happened. He also did the same for me when I had nightmares after a case that had been a close call for any of us.


End file.
